


It's Snowing Men by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you tell your best mate that you're head over heels for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Snowing Men by madam_minnie

  
[It's Snowing Men](viewstory.php?sid=5319) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: How do you tell your best mate that you're head over heels for him?  
Categories: Bad Moon Rising > Drabbles Characters:  Remus Lupin, Sirius Black  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  Voldemort's First War  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2007-12) Secret Yule Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=162)  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2007-12) Secret Yule Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=162)  
Challenges: [Monthly Challenge: (2007-12) Secret Yule Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=162)  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 942 Read: 653  
Published: 12/12/2007 Updated: 12/12/2007 

Story Notes:

  * Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Dream Wia Dream  

  * Title It's Snowing Men  

  * Pairing or Character Remus/Sirius  

  * Prompt: Snow  

  * Rating FG-13  




Chapter 1 by madam_minnie

"I'm giving up on men!" Sirius exclaimed as the group walked down the wintry Hogsmeade street.

 

"Really?" Remus asked in a disbelieving tone.

 

"Remus, if you say one more thing... so help me!"

 

"What? I'm not saying anything," Remus replied drawing his Hogwarts cloak tighter around him.

 

"If you say anything else in that 'I told you so' tone, I swear on Merlin's pointy hat, that I'll hex you beyond recognition!" Sirius growled, stomping off ahead of the group.

 

"What crawled up <strong>his</strong> arse?" Lily asked, walking in step between Remus and James.

 

"Apparently not who he was hoping for," Remus replied turning on a side street and heading down to visit with Aberforth in The Hog's Head.

 

"The usual?" Aberforth drawled from behind the bar as Remus took his usual perch at the far end of the bar, his back to the door. Nodding his thanks as Aberforth placed the icy glass of milk in front of him, he sighed.

 

"Any chocolate?" he asked hopefully and gave a defeated sigh when the elder wizard shook his head and snorted derisively before taking to wiping another glass with the dirty rag that had previously lay on his sweaty shoulder. Staring at the glass before him apprehensively, he shrugged and downed the milk in three gulps.

 

"I'd offer a knut for your thoughts, but the way you just downed that pint, I reckon your thoughts are rather costly," James said straddling the barstool next to his best friend. "What's going on between you two?"

 

"Us who?" Remus asked rolling his eyes. "In order for there to be an 'us' there would need to be an admission of feelings, which has not happened."

 

"He would first need to know that the feelings are mutual, don't you think?" James prodded.

 

"Right, state the obvious, because the thought of coming out to my best friend has not been paralizingly fearful in the least!" Remus added nodding to Aberforth for another glass.

 

"I'm sure he's aware of your..."

 

"Preference for the male anatomy?" Remus asked rounding on James. "Did <em>you</em>? Before you caught me with that magazine, I mean?"

 

Staring at the floor, James shrugged. "I s'pose I kinda thought... maybe... possibly..."

 

"Really?" Remus asked incredulously. "Do I ooze shirtlifter through my pores?" He asked a bit loudly.

 

Aberforth placed the glass of milk in front of Remus and took a whiff. "Not to me, you don't."

 

"Well, there you have it," Remus said raising his glass to Aberforth before emptying it the same as he had the previous pint.

 

"Is that all your drinking? Milk?" James said looking into the empty glass.

 

"It's soothing," Remus muttered. "Moony," he added and the two Gryffindors nodded in shared understanding.

 

"You need to just tell him," James said after a long silence. "Or you're going to spend the rest of your life wondering what would've happened if you hadn't."

 

"It's not that simple," Remus sighed.

 

"Why not?" James prodded once more. "You like him, don't you?"

 

"No," Remus replied staring into the empty glass between his hands. Turning to look at James, he took a deep breath and added, "I'm head over heels for him."

 

"You are?" A familiar voice asked behind him and Remus dropped the glass as he spun in his barstool to find Sirius standing in the doorway, snowflakes in his hair and eyelashes, staring at him with a shocked look on his face.

 

"Here's your chance," James whispered walking around Sirius to head out of the bar. "Be good to him," he added to Sirius before leaving.

 

They stared at each other for a while before Sirius shook the snow off of him in true Padfoot-fashion before taking the seat his best friend had recently occupied.

 

"Why didn't you say something before?" Sirius asked not looking into Remus' eyes.

 

"Dunno," Remus said with a shrug. "It's not like I could just say..."

 

"You're my best friend but I'd like us to be more?" Sirius asked turning his head to look at Remus.

 

Remus nodded slowly, meeting the smoky-grey gaze. "Something like that."

 

"It either <em>is</em> that or it isn't, Remus," Sirius added leaning toward Remus.

 

"Then I suppose it <em>is</em> that," Remus replied meeting Sirius half-way, looking at the chapped lips before pressing his own to them. The kiss was soft at first, just a peck but grew as they explored their mouths and when Sirius' tongue swiped at the seam of Remus' lips, the kiss deepened in a full-out snog.

 

After what felt like days for Remus, they emerged from the kiss looking flushed, warm and happy. 

 

"Were you drinking milk again?" Sirius asked, licking his lips.

 

"Yeah," Remus shrugged smiling. "No chocolate though."

 

"Then we'll have to remedy that," Sirius said tugging Remus up and out the door. "Can't have milk without chocolate," he added laughing and running up High Street. "Hurry up, Moony! We can raid the kitchens before Prongs and Wormtail get back!"

 

Halting Sirius with a tug on his arm, Remus pulled Sirius toward him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Does this mean you've not given up on men then?"

 

Nibbling on Remus' lower lip, Sirius whispered, "all but one," then kissed him.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=5319>  



End file.
